Green Might of the Dark Knight
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A week after Deathstroke's attack on Endeavour Class 1-A now has a frightening new batch of villains to deal wit, ones that would harm anybody, but the infamous Dark Knight has arrived to assist the young heroes and hopefully save their city from the worse these villains can do, starring Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamil as Batman and the Joker! Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

"Should we really be doing this?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Doing what?" Uraraka asked

"Working with the damn bat" Bakugo said

"What other choice do we have nowadays?" Mineta asked

"But still, he's quirkless isn't he?" Kaminari replied

"I don't know, what about you Midoriya?" Kirishima asked

"Well, there are rumours he has some sort of mental quirk, but outside of that it's said that he intensely trained his body to where it is now so he can take don those with quirks" Izuku said

"So are we working with him or not?" Jiro asked

"I think we should, for Todoroki's sake" Iida said

"Todoroki" Yaoyorozu softly said

"any word on how his parents are doing?" Sero asked

"Not yet" Iida said not noticing that Yaoyorozu slipped out.

* * *

"Mum, dad" Todoroki said as he sat by his parent's bedsides, they were still in a coma from Recovery girl's healing quirk.

"Hey" Yaoyorozu said placing a hand on his shoulder

"It's all my fault Momo, if I had been faster or stronger" Todoroki said

"No Shoto, it isn't; it was Deathstroke's fault. He attacked us and that's what put them here, also even though they had troubles with their marriage you can tell that deep down Endeavour still loves her. Just like I love you" Yaoyorozu said kissing him softly "Okay?"

"Okay" he said smiling softly holding her hand. Unfortunately the missed the tender smile forming on Black Lightning's face.

* * *

"Isn't this a bit much Master Wayne?" an English butler said

"I know Alfred, but it needs to be done" Batman said

"But looking up their quirks?" Alfred asked as he looked at the screen. And they are not even aware of yours"

"I want it to stay that way Alfred" Batman said as he worked on the computer he had in the secret batcave he had built recently in Japan.

"I see" Alfred said

"But this boy, Izuku Midoriyta he's throwing my data off" Batman said

"How?" Alfred asked

"It appears he has an augmentation quirk, but the computer detected that he has the same quirk as the hero All-Might, but not only that it reads that he has a second unawakened quirk"

"You mean he suffers from Delay Quirk Awakening Syndrome?" Alfred asked

"Yes, and I believe this Delayed Quirk is his actual natural quirk, instead of the Augmentation quirk" Batman said

"So how are you going to bring it out?" Alfred asked

"I'm not sure" Batman said

"What do you think it even is?" Alfred asked

"Again I'm not sure, but a more pressing matter is this" Batman said pressing a button to show ten new faces

"Impossible" Alfred gasped

"Yeah, Joker, Mr Freeze, Riddler, Bane, Poison Ivy, Firefly, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Clayface and Scarecrow" Batman said

"Only Scarecrow was defeated by Black Lightning" Alfred said

"Which limits the amount of villains down to nine" Batman said "Another question is what to do about the League of villains?"

"Hope they don't meet up with you rogue's gallery" Alfred said

"Indeed" Batman said as he switched off the main computer and brought up a side computer revealing a grid of a couple of batmoblies

"So which one will it be, the one from the Arkham Knight incident, the tumbler, the more traditional, or the latest" Alfred said

"The newest one, its needs to be broken in" Batman said as a sleek black and armoured vehicle rose from the depths. He jumped into it and activated the engines before roaring

"Safe trip sir" Alfred said.

* * *

"Is this really the best idea?" Iida asked

"It has to be" Izuku said

"Just as long as this doesn't turn into something life threatening" Ojiro said

"Yeah I got that, but we're clueless, Tohru's quirk is still damaged, no matter what we've done" Izuku said

"So you think that Batman has something that can fix that?" Ojiro asked

"Who know, this is the world's greatest detective, so maybe he could" Iida said

"He could also have information on the person my dad was looking for

"Star Phoenix huh?" Ojiro said

"Yeah, I heard she has one of the most powerful quirks in the world, even stronger than that guy that showed up as we rescued Kacchan" Izuku said

"That dude was scary, even just hearing about him" Ojiro said

"But who was he" Iida asked

"Someone we don't want to mess with ever again" Izuku said

"Especially since he has one of the two creed quirks" Batman said showing up

"Creed quirks?" Iida asked

"Yeah, two different and opposite quirks, named after the creed of the Three Musketeers from Alexander Dumas' book Les Trois Mousquetaires" Batman explained "One for All and All for one"

"How does that work?" Iida asked

"Simple, One For All is one quirk for all the people, while All for one is All the quirks for one person" Batman said

"No way" Ojiro gasped

"Yeah, One for all is a quirk that stockpiles power while being able to be transferred from one to another"

"Explains the moniker of One for all" Iida said

"While the opposite is true: All for One steals a person's Quirk for a single person" Batman said

"Well that's not good" Ojiro said

"No it isn't" Batman said "And I believe several of your classmates have seen this quirk in action"

"Yeah we did" Izuku said "And it is not an experience we want to repeat" Izuku said

"So how do you want to help us?" Ojiro asked

"For now that will be for me to know, but don't worry we'll work together and you will brought into the fold" Batman said "So just wait for now" he said

"Alright" Ojiro said before Batman disappeared "I hate it when he does that"

"Agreed" Izuku and Iida said

* * *

"So Shigaraki what will our next plan be?" Kurogiri said from behind his bar as he was wiping down the bar

"How should I know?" Shigaraki asked annoyed as he scratched at his neck

"Because a Villain should always have a plan" a voice said

"And who are you?" Shigaraki asked

"Oh just a tourist looking for a cold glass of Japanese beer, some bar nuts and total mayhem" the voice said revealing a man in a purple suit and old gangster styled hat

"You're a not tourist" Shigaraki said

"No I'm not, I'm the boss of this city" The man said "Take him boys" he laughed before Shigaraki was knocked out and Kurogiri was disposed of in a ball of flames

"We're done boss" the fire user said

"Good, then you know what to do with them" he said before laughing manically again.

'So what do you think Bats will do?" Kaminari asked

"Don't know man, does anyone?" Kirishima asked as he munched on some Takoyaki

"Dude is next level" Kaminari said "And it does help that he appears to be quirkless"

"Which makes him cooler" Kirishima said

"Or more dangerous since Eraserhead can't shut the guy down at all" Kaminari said

"Good point" Kirishima said

"So what would we do if he went rogue?" Kaminari said

"Then the pros will take him down hard" Kirishima said "Hopefully"

"Though we don't know how he knows things, do you think he has a cave somewhere in Japan?" Kaminari asked

"I don't know, what am I Oracle?" Kirishima asked

"Good point" Kaminari said returning to his bowl of Miso Pork Ramen as Kirishima ordered another round of Taokyaki

* * *

Shigaraki was waking up and looked around in the pitch black room he woke up, he noticed that he was in a domed cage

"Well, well, well; look who's awake. Enjoying your new room?" the man in a purple suit asked

"Not that I'll be staying here long" Shigaraki going to decay the bars of the cage when he saw something was missing

"Looking for these?" the man asked as he held up Shigaraki's hands, "Yeah that pesky quirk of yours is dangerous to us, so we had to make sure you lose your touch" he laughed

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" Shigaraki asked looking at the stumps where his hands once were

"Nice to meet you" the man said tilting his hat up to reveal a skull white face with a blood red grin on his face and toxic green eyes with a smirk "I'm the Joker, put it there" Joker said "Oh wait, you can't" Joker said unleashing a barrage of his sick and twisted signature laughter "And remember kiddies, you can't spell Slaughter without Laughter!" he said increasing the volume of his laugh, making Shigaraki lose all hope.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and whoa what a way to start the sequel to Green Might and Black Lightning, so welcome all to Green Might of the Dark Knight! And just so there is no confusion picture the Joker and Batman are played by legendary actors Mark Hamil and Kevin Conroy which they should be, and of course the normal My Hero Academia cast for the others.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys!" Ashido shouted

"What's up Mina?" Kirishima asked as he rushed over to his girlfriend

"They're gone, the league of villains they're gone!"

"No way" Kirishima said

"We don't have to deal with them?" Kaminari asked

"But am I the only one who worries about who we now have to face?" Izuku asked

"What do you mean?"

"I think he means that!" Uraraka said pointing to the screen

"What the?" Kirishima asked

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen do not touch that dial for there is nothing wrong, this is just a simple announcement; we are the Shadows of Arkham and we're here to rule this island nation. The league has been done away with and so now we rule this nation, and not even one of your heroes will be able to end our threat, oh you ask for a demonstration, very well" the voice said as they saw an apartment "This is the home of fable hero Flameblade" the voice said making Izuku freeze

'No' Izuku panicked

"And it looks pretty cool, oh Firefly, warm it up will you?" the voice asked as someone in a bug like costume showed up and fired streams of flames out from his hands igniting the apartment block

"MUM!" Izuku cried

"Dude, calm down" Kirishima said

"Izuku" Uraraka said

"What's going on?" Todoroki asked

"So dude just attacked the complex where Deku's family is" Kaminari said

"oh goodness" Yaoyorozu gasped covering her mouth

"No, no, no, no" Izuku cried

* * *

"Master Wayne" Alfred said

"I see it Alfred" Batman said as he saw the video, only to drive out there and hid in the shadows as he noticed that the apartment complex was not on fire like in the video. Frowning Batman activated his detective vision "Something's not right he Alfred"

"No it isn't" Alfred said

"And I think I have an idea what it is" Batman said discovering something

"And that is?" Alfred asked

"Clayface was here" Batman said

"So what does that mean?" Alfred asked

"It mean that is could be a setup" Batman said

"Which means they will need help" Alfred said

"Indeed" Batman said

* * *

"Are you serious?" Iida asked after hearing what happened

"They showed it on the news bro!" Kirishima said

"Has anyone tried reaching his parents?" Todoroki asked

"I tried a while ago and didn't get anything" Uraraka said

"It didn't look right, well to me anyway" Kaminari said

"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu asked

"I don't know, it just looked off. Does anybody have a clip of something?" Kaminari asked

"I can get one" Jiro said

"Okay we'll split into two groups, Jiro and Kaminari looked over that footage again, the rest of us will head to Midoriya's home and investigate there" Iida said

"Got it" the young heroes said as they split up, Eri walked out with Tohru by her side and quickly ran over and took Uraraku's hand and looked up

"Okay you can come, but you have to do as we say okay sweetie?" Uraraka asked, to which Eri nodded

* * *

"It's just up ahead" Deku said as the group turned the corner to see that everything was fine. "I don't understand"

"But we saw it burn" Uraraka said

"Kids is everything okay?" a voice asked

"DAD!" Izuku shouted hugging his father

"What is it?" Flamebalde asked looking nervous

"There was a video this morning about a group calling themselves the Shadows of Arkham and they showed one of your members burning this place" Kirishima said

"The Shadows of Arkham here?" Flameblade said becoming alarmed

"Yeah that's what the video said" Iida said

"Shit" Flameblade said

"But the apartment complex is still standing, so what is going on?"

"What's going on is that it was a trap to draw out Flameblade" a voice said

"Firefly" Flameblade said going for his blade

"Now, now, now you wouldn't want to get those kids hurt, because we would" Firefly said

"We?" the Midoriyas said

* * *

"So what's wrong with the footage?" Jiro asked

"Something with that building" Kaminari said "THERE!

"What is it?" Jirou asked

"The building isn't burning, its melting. Hang on its a changed perspective"

"Meaning?" Jiro asked

"You see the building isn't on fire, it's made to look like it is when in reality the building is in front of the fire, they used the same trick with Gandalf and the Hobbits in Lord of the Rings to make the hobbits seem smaller" Kaminari explained

"So that means that" Jirou said

"The apartment was never on fire, it was a trap all along!" Kaminari shouted

"I'll get some of the others" Jirou said

* * *

"We?" the Midoriyas said

"Yeah we" a mud puddle said turning into a huge monster

"Clayface, I should have known" Flameblade said drawing his katana and prepared to ignite it

"I don't think so" Firefly said shooting out fire

"He was always a pyromaniac" Flameblade said

"And you're a fire type quirk user, so this is going to be tougher" Izuku said

"Leave Firefly to me, the rest of you go after the walking piece of raw pottery" Todoroki said having his hand expel cold air

"Are you going to be okay?" Yayoyoruz asked

"I will" Todoroki said kissing her cheek before countering a blast of heat from Firefly before roll dodging and firing off another ice blast

"You think Endeavour's brat would be better at managing heat" Firefly taunted

"Same here, Garfield Lynns" Todoroki said

"So you know who I am" Firefly said

"I do, so that's why I've got to stop you" Todoroki said

* * *

"There they are" Kaminanari said

"Guys!" Jirou said

"What are you doing here?" Izuku asked

"We're here to help" Kaminari said

"DUCK!" Iida said

"And did you just bring you two"

"HEY MUDFACE!" Bakugo shouted

"You had to bring him?" Izuku asked

"Well who else could take on these guys and win?" Jirou asked as she used a sonic attack.

"Come here cuties" Clayface said grabbing the girls while forming a bludgeon and tried to hit the guys with it

"You okay over there?" Todoroki asked

"Worry about yourself" Firefly said firing a heat blast at some ice creating a massive steam cloud

"I got this" Clayface said

"Then MOVE!" Firefly said, soon the cloud cleared away to show that Clayface, Firefly and the girls were gone

"NO!" Izuku shouted

"Calm down Deku!" Bakugo said

"This is not the time to panic" Flameblade said

"We have to get them back" Todoroki said

"And we will" Flameblade said "But we will need to find help" he said as a black vehicle appeared

"Did someone say they need help?" Batman asked

"Batman" Flameblade said frowning

"Sorry I'm late" Batman said "So what are we dealing with?"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Joker howled

"We took some hostages" Firefly said pointing to the four girls

"That wasn't the plan" Joker said

"But hey let's not look a gift horse in the mouth here" Firefly quaked

"And what does that mean?" Joker shouted

"We can trade them" Clayface said

"For what?" Joker sneered

"Scarecrow, we get back the shadow they locked up and they get their girls back" Firefly said

"Good idea, MAKE THE CALL!" he laughed

"We're doomed" Jirou said holding Eri tighter.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and sorry this is late I haven't been feeling the best and I had some other stuff but hey we're here and yes I am going to make this a darker and more serious plot then the last one, but hopefully not too dark. And yes I will be targeting the families of the heroes more then I did last time**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside. Now time for some gyoza**


	3. Chapter 3

"So they captured Miss Uraraka, Miss Jirou, Miss Yaoyorozu and Young Miss Eri huh?" Nedzu asked

"Yes sir" Flameblade said

"And they were you there for you originally is that correct?"

"Yes sir" Flameblade replied

"How do they know you?" Midnight asked

"Because I did some freelancing in Gotham City" Flameblade said "Helped the bat put most of those guys away"

"I see" Nedzu said

"So what is the plan?" Flameblade asked

"We'll figure something out" Nedzu said

"Go home and be with Inko, and don't Izuku; he'll be alright here" Midnight said

"Okay" Flameblade said "I trust your judgement in this situation" Flameblade said walking out of the office.

"Do you think we'll get them back?" Midnight asked

"I don't know" Nedzu said

"I see" Midnight said

* * *

"Is everything set up?" Joker asked

"Nearly" Firefly said

"I don't see why this is needed" Killer Croc said

"So we can get back Scarecrow you moron" Joker said

"Oh" Killer Croc said

"Harley!" Joker shouted

"Yes puddin?" a woman in a jester's outfit showed up

"Get the girls ready" Joker said

"How do I do that Puddin?" Harley asked

"Rough up their costumes, but not them okay?"

"You got it puddin' Harley said kissing him

"You're getting in over your head with that girl" Mr Freeze said

"Whatever" Joker said "Just get ready"

"yes sir" the villain said

* * *

"Okay girlies, time for your close up" Harley said brandishing a knife

"And what are you going to do with us?" Jiro asked

"Not much" Harley said shoving dirt on their faces before cutting random areas of Yaoyorozu and Uraraka's costume. Before ripping Jirou's pants she then turned to Eri and froze

"Don't touch her!" Uraraka shouted

"Aww, don't worry this little cutie is not going to be harmed" Harley said ruffling her hair before walking out and grabbing some shackles.

"Aw shit" Jiro said as they were shackled before being lead out to the studio

* * *

"We need to find them and soon" Izuku paced

"Hey Deku" Bakugo calmly said

"But where could they be" Izuku said still pacing

"Deku" Bakugo said

"What would the logical" Izuku muttered

"HEY! YOU SHITTY NERD!" Bakugo shouted

"What?" Izuku asked

"That" Bakugo said pointing to the TV

* * *

"Hello everyone! Your favourite villain The Joker here to tell you that the Shadows of Arkham have a couple of young women" Joker said showing off the four girls who looked a bit roughed up "And what do we want?" Joker asked as Kaminari saw something and indicated it to Iida what he saw "The answer is simple. Four girls for one shadows, that's right you release Scarecrow and we give you these wonderful girls. okay?" Joker asked "Oh and you have four hours" Joker said before finishing off with his signature laugh

"You're right, he didn't even notice" Iida said

"Notice what?" Todoroki asked

"Rewind will you Kirishima?"

"Sure thing man" Kirishima said as he rewound the video, he then played it

"There!" Kaminari said as in the background of the video was Eri slipping out of the shackles before trying to get back in them, only to realise she was out and ran off. "She's free"

"That's good, so we'll find the runt and we'll find the Shadows" Bakugo said

"We have to find her" Izuku said

"But how are we going to do that?" Ojiro asked

"The same way we find anything, we look for it" Izuku said storming out.

* * *

Harley was skipping along happily until someone grabbed one of her bells and yanked her into the shadows

"Hello Harleen" a robotic voice said

"Careful Floyd, you know I'm undercover" Harkey said

"Yes I know, the Shadows of Arkham, do you think they'll get Scarecrow back?" Floyd said

"Maybe, but one of them" Harley said

"Eri, right the daughter of the Yazuka thug Overhaul; who died at the hand of a quirk user call Medusa"

"And what about her" Harley asked

"She reminds you of Lucile doesn't she" Floyd said

"She does, have you found her yet?" Harley asked

"No, Waller's good. Better than we expected" Floyd said

"Just as long as I get her back!"

"Hate to imagine what would happen if Joker found her" Floyd said "Oh by the way, I found out he's real name"

"What is it?" Harley asked

"He's name was once Jack Napier" Floyd said

"No, it can't be, the failed comedian, I thought he died" Harley said shocked

"He was last seen in the Ace Chemicals plant right after the death of his wife. A week later the Joker surfaced for the first time" Floyd said

"What?" Harley gasped

"HARLEY WHERE ARE YOU!" Joker shouted

"I better go" Harley said

"Yeah" Floyd said slipping into the shadows.

* * *

"Yes puddin'" Harley smiled

"Where is the young girl?" Joker sneered

"What do you mean?" Harley asked

"She was here with the other three and now she's missing" Joker said

"I don't know Puddin, she was there after I left" Harley smiled as someone was walking up to them

"She slipped out her shackles:" Bane said showing the shackles

"WHAT!" Joker snapped turning to Harley

"In my defence the shackles only came in one size" Harley said

"That is true, the GCPD had to be custom made me for me" Bane said making Joker face palm

"FIND HER!" Joker roared making Harley scram at a fast pace "And what are you still doing here BANE!"

"I thought you were talking to her" Bane said

"I WAS! BUT ASSUMED YOU WOULD GO AS WELL" Joker roared

"estúpido payaso gilipollas" Bane said

"You did not just insult me in Spanish did you?" Joker growled

"Si" was all Bane said before leaving

"You are not going to tell me what that means are you?" Joker asked

"No" Bane said

* * *

It had started to rain and Eri was out in it and started to become cold. She looked around and stopped while trying to get warm, she had been running for what seemed for ages and she wanted to stop and just sleep. All of a sudden a black vehicle pulled up to her and opened up the canopy. Out of the vehicle jumped Batman who looked at the girl and smiled, crouching down he removed his cape and draped it around her before picking her up and putting her in the vehicle before getting into the driver's side and closed the canopy. Looking at Eri shivering made Batman turn up the heater and started the engine

"Hold on" he said before going full speed out of there, not that either of them noticed inside the car. Eri just looked outside as the world went pass. Batman couldn't help but smile at Eri's innocence. But that smile turned into a frown at the thought of the Joker using the girls to get what he wanted. But they didn't last long as they stopped outside of 1-A's dorms and lifted Eri out of the Tumbler Batmobile and walked her into the dorms

"ERI!" Toru said racing over and hugging the girl "GUYS GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"What is it?" Iida asked "Eri, you're okay"

"Did I hear Eri?" Tokoyami asked

"Eri's back?" Kirishima asked happily

"Is she okay" Kaminari shouted as the others joined them, each one getting a turn to hug and comfort here "WHOA!"

"About time you noticed" Batman said

"How...how long have you been standing there?" Toru asked

"Since you rushed over and picked her up" Batman said

"Eep" Toru said hiding behind Ojiro making him chuckled

"Why are you hiding?" Ojiro asked

"My quirk is still on the fritz" Toru said "Meaning I can't really use it again as I once did"

"Don't worry we'll get it working again okay?" Ojiro asked happily kissing her forehead

"Well I've got work to do" Batman said walking out before he felt a hand on his leg, looking down he saw Eri holding his cape up. Smiling he took the cape gently and put it on before walking out into the rain, he looked back and smiled "I'm going to bring them home okay?"

"Sure" Iida said bowing before all the rest did, even Eri who rose up and jumped into Izuku's arm and hugged him.

* * *

Bane was walking around the warehouse with some of Joker's troopers

"Find her" Bane shouted as he froze and looked over at the wall and walked towards it

"What is it sir?" a trooper said

"I don't know but I hear something" he said before the wall broke apart "What the!" he said as he saw the Tumbler coming at him "Oh merde!" Bane muttered as the Tumbler crashed into him and buried him in a wall before Batman shot into the rafters

"Shit he took down Bane!" Trooper said

"Now what?" another trooper asked

"Time to play" Batman said from the shadows as he pulled out his grappling gun.

* * *

 **HAH! How do you like them apples BANE? What oh shit G'day guys Grizz here and things are heating up, but luckily the bat saved Eri YAY! Oh alos it seems that Harley and Floyd/Deadshot are up to something, does that mean the Suicide Squad are on their way to the Green Might saga? meh not telling you guys just yet. Also yes I'm using the Tumbler as the main mode for batman to get around since that is one of the cooler batmobiles and next we get some Arkham action.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

After having taken down Bane, Batman went inside the facility and quickly grappled up into the rafter and hid himself with his cape, looking around trying to spot the girls that were capture, he couldn't see any of them. But that wasn't going to stop him so he moved onto the next area and saw it had a dozen guards. Jumping down onto a bit of metal sticking out of the wall he waited until a goon walked under him, where he used the grappling hook to lower himself before quickly snapping back up and knocking the thug out before he released him to swing for the vantage point before moving onto the next one and looked over the scene, He noticed an open air grate so he climbed inside and slid down underneath the floor, and snuck until he reached a floor grate, jumped through it knocked out the though and shoved him into the grate before hiding and activating his detective mode and looked around waiting behind a wall and using his detective mode he waited until a goon passed by and placed explosive gel on the wall and retreated a bit before exploding the gel, taking down the goons and draw a couple more to the scene which he jumped down and quickly took out before he saw the last couple of guards which he entered into hand to hand with, which he quickly defeated just by countering their moves. The last one up was looking left to right and back to the left and dropped his gun and held his hands up

"The girls" Batman said

"That way" the thug said

"Thanks" Batman said knocking him out, then he pulled out his remote Cryptographic Sequencer and pulled off the thug's glove. "I better take a scan of his fingerprints, just in case there are scanners" he said before activating detective mode and spotting a door that was hidden, using the sequencer he was able to open the door and walk in before it closed. "Now where are they located?" he asked as he looked around, one of the things he noticed in Detective mode was the temperature drop "Hello Victor"

"Hello, Batman" Freeze said firing his cold gun.

* * *

Batman had just gotten out of the way when Freeze fired his cold gun

"What's the matter Batman, no thermal underwear?" Freeze asked as he fired off some more ice blasts. Pulling out a batarang Batman quickly peeked around the corner before throwing it and guiding it to Freeze, but it was frozen solid. So Batman threw couple more, then he jumped out of cover and used his grappling hook to pull Freeze forward then dashing in and used his cape to stun Freeze, proceeding to beatdown on Freeze. What he was unaware of was that Freeze had planted a cryo-mine which exploded covering Batman in thick ice. "I have finally bested you" Freeze smirked. He was about to aim his Freeze gun at the Dark Knight, when suddenly Freeze's helmet was cracked with four small holes. Then a large cloud of smoke appeared and someone leapt down and thawed Batman out

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked

"Saving your ass old man" the figure said

"Jason" Batman said

"Whatever old man" Jason said walking off.

"Now Victor where are those girls?" Batman asked

"I am not going to tell you" Freeze said, sighing Batman then patched the holes in Freeze's helmet

"There in the very back, but you have to hurry, Joker's moving them soon" Freeze said as he laid back

"Thank you Victor" Batman said before walking away and through an open door

* * *

"I had that" Batman said

"Sure you did" Jason said "And I had your back"

"I'll ask you again" Batman said before slamming Jason again the wall "What are you doing here?" he growled

"The Yaoyorozu family commissioned me to save their pretty daughter, whole big bundle of cash as well" Jason said

"So they want her home" Batman said

"No shit, in fact after this I foresee a lot of parents pulling out of UA High School" Jason said

"Not if we put an end to this" Batman said

"Whatever" Jason said walking away

* * *

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Jiro asked

"I...I don't know" Yayorozu said worried

"Stay positive guys, we'll get out of this. I just know it" uraraka said "Beside Eri had to have gotten help by now"

"Hopefully" Yaoyorozu said

"So we should stay positive right?" Jiro asked

"Yeah" the other two said

"I think those who came to rescue you will not get far" Harley said walking out of the shadows.

"Says you" Yaoyorozu shouted

"Whatever" she said before pulling out a radio "Bane what's the status of the next phase of our plan?" she asked getting nothing in return "Bane?'

"Seems like your luck just ran out" Jiro said

"Whatever, Freeze can you see Bane? Harley asked next "Freeze?" she lost her courage "Uh oh"

"Uh Oh is right Harleen" Jason said over the Radio

"So they sent the bloodied Hoodlum" Harley smirked

"That's RED HOOD!" Jason snapped "And we're coming for you, clown girl"

'Oh crap' Harley though before gunfire was heard

* * *

"Get down" Batman said pulling Jason down

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked

"So you want to be riddle with bullets?" Batman asked

"So what should we do oh might leader" Jason said

"Your flashbangs" Batman said

"Oh yeah" Jason said pulling one out as Batman did the same "What is that?"

"Just throw it" Batman growled, Jason shrugged and threw the flashbang before Batman threw his grenade, once the smoke clear, Jason peeked over to see that Batman had thrown

"A Goo grenade?" Jason asked

"It's better than your gun" Batman said

"It helps" Jason said as they came to a locked door. Batman saw a palm scanner and pulled out the Sequencer and hacked into the palm reader and used the handprint he scanned earlier "Nce work" Jason added before kicking the door, sighing Batman followed him as he activated detective mode and saw the three girls

"Up ahead" Batman said

"Good to know" Jason said

* * *

"This wasn't the plan' Harley whispered before the door banged opened revealing Jason and Batman. Harley acted without think and grabbed a gun. But that was disabled by Batman allowing Jason to punch Harley in the face and knock her out

"Now hold still" Jason said as he shot the restraints. "Now which one of you fine girls is Momo Yaoyorozu?" he asked

"I am" Yaoyoro said holding up her hand

"Let's go" Jason said

"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu asked

"You're parents hired me to get you" Jason said "And I'm to take you home"

"What" Yaoyorozu said

"Well I'm going with her, after all best friends should stick together

"Fine, but I'm asking a bit extra" Jason said

"I'll take Miss Uraraka back to the school" Batman said

"Do you think your parents will let you back to UA?" Uraraka asked

"I hope so" Yaoyorozu said

"Well, I hope you do as well" Uraraka said hugging Yaoyorozu

"Don't worry she will be" Jiro said hugging Uraraka

"Give Eri a big hug for us okay?" Yaoyorozu asked as the two girl went off with Jason

"Jason" Batman gruffly said

"What old man?" Jason asked

"Be careful" Batman said

"Yeah you too" Jason said walking off "I'll see you again"

"Me too" Batman said leading Uraraka off. Who was sadly smiling at her friends going in the opposite direction.

* * *

Once Uraraka was back at the dorms, Deku and Eri were waiting for her, with a silent smile he just opened his arms and she rushed in and just hugged him before breaking down, and he just stood there silently smiling comforting her, then a small hand touched her and Uraraka silently smiled crouching down to pick Eri up and hug her tightly, as she got a warm and loving hug back from the young girl.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and man is Jason a jerkass, yes this feature Arkhamverse like elements which I played a bit of Arkham Knight to get hence why Red Hood is in this chapter, other wise he wouldn't be. And yes Harley is secretly still working with Deadshot who said nothing about the Red Hood entering. Also don't worry Yaoyorozu will be back in a later chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
